Forever Waiting Without a Reason?
by kojika
Summary: It's been five long years since everyone split apart. Nataku is still plagued by premature thoughts and feelings. In an attempt to escape, he flees to a lotus field where he mets Fugen and Taikoubou. Taikoubou x Nataku plus a lil omake!


Forever Waiting Without a Reason…?

By k-chan

This fic is a yaoi Houshin Engi one! I would just like to state that it takes place after the series (may contain spoilers) and that I do not own any of the characters even though I would like to… Please enjoy! (Please also note this fic was written three years ago...)

I haven't seen him in almost five years, and yet I haven't stopped thinking about him for a moment. What is he doing now? Is he still alive? Why should I care?

The rain is coming down heavy outside and my mother is calling for me to come in, but I don't come. I just stood there and thought of him…again. Maybe I should go see him? Why am I thinking about him so much?

The years have changed and so have all the people around me, but I have remained the same. What about him? I wonder if immortals change? Not physically though, I don't think they can, but what about mentally?

"Nataku!" my mother really wants me to come inside. I shook those stupid thoughts out of my head and followed my mother inside.

"Now look at you! You're drenched! I'm sure you catch colds, too!" My mother is stupid at times. I'm a paopei human, I'm not human nor am I immortal. Am I just a tool? Probably, so I don't get sick.

"You don't understand how much you make me worry!" my mother always worries too much. Are all mothers like this? What about his...

My mother rung my scarf out and dried my hair with a towel. She wrapped her arms around me and held me for a moment. She was warm... was he warm, too? Why can't I stop thinking about him!

"Mother, I have to go," I said quietly. She looked up at me and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"What are you saying...?"

"I told you when I came back five years ago that I might have to leave again. I have to go now."

My mother stared at me in shock and pain. She didn't want me to leave, but I had to go. She wouldn't have understood.

"Do you really have to?" my mother was really crying hard. I felt sorry for her, but I knew what I had to do. Besides, sooner or later she was going to die and leave me alone. I can't leave a normal life...

"Why? Aren't you happy here?" my mother grabbed onto my arm.

"I am," I replied and pulled my arm away.

"Then why? Why do you want to go and leave your happy life?"

I left then, left my mother crying there alone. I caught a glimpse of my father as I left, but he didn't seem to notice me. I flew up in the air and over the wall of the city, the only home I had ever known, but even it wasn't my home.

Where should I start my search? I really had no idea so I just flew around in no certain direction. Before I knew it I ended up in a field of Lotus.

I slowly lowered myself down to the lotus and remained hovering above them. I was one of them, nothing more than a mere flower. The rain had let up and I could see the sun disappearing below the horizon.

I landed in the field and laid down amongst the flowers. This was where I belonged, no matter how much I hated it. I wasn't human, I was just a tool created by an immortal. I had risen from a lotus after all.

I don't remember how long I laid there, but sometime through the night I fell asleep and the rain started up again. When I awoke I was cold and my head hurt. Why was this happening to me?

"Hey, what are you doing there?" I looked up to follow the voice and spotted a young man standing a distance away from me. He had light blue hair and a halo... he looked oddly familiar. It was obvious that he was another damn immortal.

I didn't answer him. I just sat up and stared blankly at him. What reason did I have to answer him? I should be the one asking him why he's here, fishing of all things!

"Oh? You don't like to talk? That's okay, why don't you join me?" the young man didn't seem to be angry or annoyed at all. In fact, he seemed a little lonely. Not really knowing why, I got up and sat down beside him on the rock.

"Have we met before? You look familiar... are you perhaps a friend of Bou-chan's?" Now I was confused. I felt we had met before too, but I didn't know anyone named Bou. Only his name was close, and it wasn't the same, yet it struck me somewhere in my heart.

"My name is Fugen," the blue haired angel boy smiled at me. He pulled his hook from the water to reveal a straight point and nothing else.

"I'm Nataku," I replied quietly. That hook looked familiar too... "How can you catch anything with that?"

"I can't, and I'm not trying to. Immortals can't eat fish. Besides, I don't want to hurt them. I just want to touch them," Fugen replied happily. He was a little too happy...

"I'm waiting for Bou-chan right now, why don't you stay and meet him? I'm sure you'll just love him!" Fugen gave me a big smile and I didn't reply. I simply stared off into the water.

"You're not a very happy person, are you?" Fugen seemed to be getting a little depressed. He was right though, I wasn't a very happy person. In fact, I don't even know what that word really means. What is happiness? Perhaps it's when people laugh and smile?

"Oh, I think he's here," Fugen stood up. I remained sitting on the rock; I didn't even bother to glance at what Fugen was waving to. I didn't care. Suddenly I really hated the world.

"Yo, Fugen!" a voice shouted from far above us. That voice... could it be his voice? It sounded the same, but what would he be doing here? Meeting with Fugen obviously. Could it really be him...?

"You're late!" Fugen called out in response. I still didn't have the nerve to look up, my heart was pounding. I hadn't expected to find him this fast, if this was him. What should I do? What could I do?

I heard the newcomer land on the ground and his hurried footsteps. I was shaking... could it be that I was actually scared? Why would I be afraid of him?

"Eh? Nataku, is that you?" I just sat there, I couldn't even face him. I felt water forming at the corner of my eyes.

"It is you, isn't it? Do you remember me? Do you?" He kneeled next to me and I still couldn't look at him. Why? I had wanted to see him so bad!

"He's barely said a word to me, either," Fugen commented. He was obviously talking about me. I wasn't as stupid as I had been.

"Nataku!" He sounded like his usual self. I felt his arms wrap around me and he knocked me back into the flowers. I felt my face darken. What was this feeling?

"Long time no see, Nataku!" He gave me his stupid grin. He seemed the same, but was that true?

"Gyoushoshin!" Sibuxiang floated up. He was still the same flying hippo I remembered. Had he changed after all?

"Ne, Nataku? Can you say my name? Do you know who I am?" I nodded slightly, but I still didn't say anything. What could I say? I only wanted to...

"Nataku! Please say something!" He was pouting now. He really hadn't changed at all, had he? I bet he has been in touch with Youzen all this time... for some reason that thought made me mad. For some reason, I almost hated Youzen.

"Taikoubou," was all I managed to get out. He grinned hugely and began to laugh. He hit me on the back a couple of times.

"What have you been up to all this time?"

"Nothing really." How could I tell him? All this time I had tired to live with my mother and father and thought about him. I really hadn't done much else besides that. Nothing important anyways.

"I've been doing a lot of training. I missed all of you guys! It's great to see you again," Taikoubou continued to babble on. He stopped for a moment and looked me up and down, "I'm surprised, you haven't changed one bit."  
"I'm not human, so I don't change physically... I'm just a paopei now," I replied. I said those words a little harshly and I wondered at myself. What was this wave of emotion. Suddenly I wanted to cry.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Taikoubou didn't say anything after that. He just stared at me for a bit. Suddenly he took me up in his arms.

"It must be hard on you, ne? Keeping all those emotions balled up inside..." he whispered in my ear. A drop of water landed on my nose and we both looked up. The clouds were looming ominously on the horizon. They were just a prelude of the dreadful storm to come.

"Wah! Come on guys! Let's get out of here and find some shelter before we get wet!" Fugen whined he grabbed onto Sibu and the hippo floated into the air, "I'll ride your hippo and you can get a ride from Nataku, Bou-chan!"

I watched the two fly off and floated into the air. I could feel Taikoubou wrap his arms around my waist.

"Please don't drop me!" Taikoubou whined. He hadn't changed a bit... at least not in what he had shown so far. He may have changed deeper inside.

I floated upwards and was soon high above the ground. I began to fly at a slow speed at first, but then I sped up. I could feel Taikoubou clinging to me for his dear life. Somehow, for the first time in my life, I was really at ease.

"You're going to fast! Slow down!" Taikoubou cried out. His legs were flailing helplessly in the air and his arms were fully wrapped around my waist. He was terrified.

"If I go in slower I'll have no chance at keeping up with the other two. We already fell way behind," I commented. It was true though. I wasn't going fast enough to keep up with Fugen and Sibu; they were far ahead of us.

Suddenly something struck my left foot and my flight paopei lost control. It had been blown in half. I balanced myself on one foot and tried to stay upwards all the while with Taikoubou squirming about.

"Stay still!" I snapped. I couldn't support us both if he kept moving like that, I wasn't trying to be mean. I think he understood because he stopped moving.

Something hit me hard in the forehead and I could feel my head band snap. There was a dull burning sensation in my forehead and blood dripped down in my eyes.

"Nataku! Are you alright?" Taikoubou suddenly sounded distant. My vision blurred and I strained to remain in the air. Something hit my right foot and then next thing I knew, we were plummeting to the ground. With my flight paopei nearly destroyed I couldn't fly out of it. I met the ground head on.

"Nataku!" I could here Taikoubou, but I couldn't see him. All I could see was the color black dotted with red. I felt Taikoubou grip my hand slightly. I hope he didn't hit the ground to hard. I had gone down with my head so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" a voice cooed from somewhere above us. He, or she, must have been the one who had done this. I hadn't even had time to react. Taikoubou picked me up the best he could and hurried through the forest.

"Taikoubou..." I managed to get out.

"Hold on just a little longer! We were attacked, so I'm going to find us a place to hide!" Taikoubou reassured me. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. Darkness claimed me.

When I opened my eyes I saw Taikoubou looking over me. He smiled when he saw me look up at him.

"Nataku," he whispered and stroked my head gently. My head had a bandage wound around it; it was a piece of cloth from Taikoubou's clothes.

"What happened?" I asked and tried to sit up. It hurt so bad and I fell back over. Taikoubou sat down beside me.

"You should stay lying down. And as for what happened... it appears we were attacked by someone with a very strong paopei. After you passed out I managed to drag you here for shelter and safety. I also tended to your wounds," Taikoubou stated. He gave me another stupid grin.

Stared up at the cave's ceiling. It was pretty dark in here; the only light came from a small fire against the other wall. Suddenly I felt something against me.

"Nataku," Taikoubou was laying right by my side. He brushed a lose strand of hair away from my face. I don't know exactly how it happened, but our lips locked in a kiss.

I was confused. What was this feeling? It tasted and felt so good, and yet... I was sad when it had to end. Taikoubou pulled his head away from mine.

"Please, stay with me forever," Taikoubou's hand gripped my hand tightly. I nodded my head slightly and he curled up beside me. I was happy...

The next day we were found by Fugen and bought to safety. It turned out that we had been attacked by Fugen...it was all something Taikoubou had planned, it had just gone too far. Apparently he had known I was coming and wanted to get some time alone with me. He hadn't meant for me to get hurt, he just wanted to know how I felt for him... if it was the same way he felt for me.

Ever since that day we have stayed together... Taikoubou spends most of his time fishing so I just sit beside him. Perhaps, one day, there will be a greater purpose for us...

Owari (Now wasn't that pathetic...)

Omake!

(Here is a little omake, or extra! I was bored and this plot line is just too short to do anything else with...)

Taikoubou sneezed slightly and almost slipped from Sibuxiang's back. He regained his balance and sat up straight.

"Gyoushoshin, are you sure you're alright? I think you should rest..." Sibuxiang was cut short.

"I'm fine! Don't' worry about me!" Taikoubou grinned stupidly and gripped onto the hair on Sibu's back.

"Well, we're almost there..." Sibu stated and he flew off in a hurry to their goal. Soon the arrived at the place where Raishinshi had invited him to. They landed and stepped inside.

"Ano..." Sibu said as they entered. Taikoubou climbed down from the hippo's back and landed on the ground. He stumbled slightly then continued to walk around.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Taikoubou called as he wandered around. His question was soon answered when he collided into Nataku.

"Nataku!" Taikoubou blinked slightly then gave the paopei human a smile.

"What?" Nataku asked calmly. His expression didn't change, he remained serious.

"Where is everyone?" Taikoubou asked.

"They went out for a bit, they will be right back," Nataku replied in his monotone voice.

"My head really hurts..." Taikoubou stumbled a bit.

"Gyoushoshin!" Sibu cried out and flew over to him. He balanced Taikoubou up.

"Maybe you should rest!" Sibu continued to cry out all sorts of things. Taikoubou just sat there and coughed slightly. Nataku ignored them and sat down against a column.

"That's a good idea, Nataku..." Taikoubou mumbled. He stumbled over to where Nataku sat and laid his head in his lap. Within moments he had fallen asleep.

"Gyoushoshin! I don't think that was a good idea..." Sibu floated nervously over towards his sleeping master.

"Leave him," Nataku stated quietly. He glanced at Sibu and Sibu floated back quickly.

Nataku glanced down at Taikoubou and smiled just ever so slightly.

"We're back! Has sensei arrived yet?" Youzen asked as he walked into the room. Nataku gave him a cold look and he quieted down. Raishinshi and Tenka didn't say a thing as the entered the room.

"So much for the surprise party..." Raishinshi sighed.

Owari

Sad wasn't it? The omake was better than the actually story! Sometimes I drive myself up a wall! **Blows hole in wall** oh wait, I'm not Nataku! O ho ho ho ho! E-hem... sorry... my sister and I play around a lot when we watch animes... you know like role playing but just sitting there and talking instead of online or something. I also like the Tenka and Youzen pairing or the Tenka and Fugen pairing. I just had to throw Tenka in! He's almost as cool as Nataku! d Oh, and in case you can't read that symbol as a symbol it's a heart. See ya later!

I left my old author notes intact...why did I think this story was good again? The story was anticlimatic...and the lil omake thing confused me...


End file.
